


You Are My Life

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New York City, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Seth doesn’t have to settle for anything tonight because Roman plans on giving Seth the nicest gift Roman can think of, the nicest gift Roman has ever bought him, in fact. One he’s paid a lot of money for and spent a lot of time on, just to make sure it’s absolutely right. He wanted the gift to be nice but he wanted it to make sense. It needs to be uniquely Seth.So of course, Roman didn’t find a ring like that and had to have it custom made. It’s worth every penny though and Seth, much like that ring, is worth absolutely everything to Roman.





	You Are My Life

**** **December 31st, 2017**

 

“Hey, is it smart to still be walking around New York City when we have a show in Miami, Florida tomorrow?” Seth asks, looking over to his boyfriend.

“No.” Roman replies simply. “But it’s pretty as hell out here and Times Square is _the_ place to celebrate New Year’s so we’re staying.”

Seth frowns a little, holding his arms closer to his chest. “Even when it’s cold as fuck outside?”

“Your fault for wearing only a hoodie and jeans. I told you to dress warm.” Roman smirks as he looks over to the cold man, feeling all nice and snug in his jeans, black winter boots with fur insoles, a black Northface coat, a black fleece underneath, and a form-fitting gray long sleeve shirt under that. He was also wearing a grey and white plaid scarf and grey fingerless gloves so he’s prepared for the weather.

Meanwhile, Seth thinks it’s acceptable to walk around in freezing temperatures with a lot less than that because _“I’m cold-blooded and the cold is no match for me.”_ and then he growled at his reflection in the mirror like he’s about to go one on one with the cold and Roman just rolled his eyes after that.

Dumbass. But he’s Roman’s dumbass, after many years of dating. Well, they did stop for about a little over half a year but not once did they stop thinking about each other in that time. Roman likes to think of it as them taking time away from each other so they could grow more as people and come back together better than before. And that’s exactly what happened and now they’ve been together for almost three years in counting. It’s a long time, isn’t it?

Roman wants it to stay like that. Only he wants to make it official.

 

“I-I am warm…” Seth counters, looking around at the snow that’s falling around them. “I’m just commenting on the weather, that’s all.”

Roman gives him an amused look before shaking his head and unwrapping his scarf. “You want my scarf?”

“Oh my god, yes, please.” Seth almost whines, turning to Roman and quickly jogging in place as he tries to keep warm. “Give it to me.”

“We’ll save that for when we get back.”

_Because you’re going to wanna do that with me after what I ask of you tonight._

“Roman! Less sex, more scarf! Scarf me, baby!”

“Never thought I’d heard you say that. Must be real cold, huh?” Roman asks as he begins to wrap the scarf around Seth’s neck.

“Yeah…” Seth mumbles, bringing his hands up to hold onto the hands that were putting the scarf around him before leaning in to press their lips together. “I should’ve dressed warm, like you said.”

“I won’t rub it in.” Roman tells him, shaking his head again before he kisses Seth one more time. It’s rare that Seth actually agrees with him instead of arguing his point, even if those arguments aren’t serious, it shows how right Roman is and how small Seth feels at that moment - and with how closed in he’s getting on himself, it looks like the small part will be literal too if they don’t get their asses inside a warm building, at least for a few minutes.

 

Roman looks down at his silver watch, one that Seth got him for Christmas a few days ago.  “It’s 11:27, still got some time before the ball drops, you wanna stop for coffee real quick?” Roman asks, not prepared for Seth to suddenly take him by the hand and drag him down the sidewalk to the nearest 24 hour Starbucks. He’s a bit embarrassed by the yelp he lets out.

“OH MY GOD, YES, LET’S GO!” Seth exclaims as they high tail it to Starbucks, letting go of Roman’s hand right as he enters the building.

“Oh my god… so warm.” Seth almost moans, smiling as he holds onto his scarf. “Roman, let’s move into Starbucks. It’ll be so warm and we can get expensive coffee whenever we want…”

“And we won’t have our hot tub to relax in, our pool, your video games, our dog…”

“I guess Kevin would miss us, wouldn’t he?” Seth muses aloud with a small grimace as he makes it into the line. “We can just institute a dogs allowed policy. For us only.”

“That still leaves your video games, our hot tub, and our pool.” Roman tells him as he wraps an arm around Seth’s waist, kissing him on the cheek. “This is another battle you gotta lose, babe.”

“It’d be nice for me to get _something_ on this cold day.” Seth huffs as he relaxes into the arm around him. “I’ll just settle for my usual then. And the amazing sex we’ll have in our hotel room.”

An older lady looks back to the two of them with a confused look on her face and Seth just smiles politely, waving his hand before she slowly turns back around to mutter something about millennials and Roman just laughs it off.

That bitchy old lady aside, Seth doesn’t have to settle for anything tonight because Roman plans on giving Seth the nicest gift Roman can think of, the nicest gift Roman has ever bought him, in fact. One he’s paid a lot of money for and spent a lot of time on, just to make sure it’s absolutely right. He wanted the gift to be nice but he wanted it to make sense. Like you’ll look at it on Seth’s finger and think _“oh wow, this really does scream handsome, former dual WWE and US champion with a hyena sounding laugh!”_  It needs to be uniquely _Seth._

So of course, Roman didn’t find a ring like that and had to have it custom made. It’s worth every penny though and Seth, much like that ring, is worth absolutely everything to Roman.

 

When it’s about their turn in line, Roman nudges Seth’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go sit and I pay, then we’ll get outta here.”

“Do you remember my order?” Seth smirks, crossing his arms and giving Roman a knowing look.

Roman smirks back, looking down to his phone and opening up the Notes before he shows Seth the screen. “I have every single order for every single place we go to in here. I got you, babe.”

A blush rises to Seth’s face and he nods, ducking his head with a bashful smile as he goes off to sit on the couch. Roman kind of forgets where he is for a moment as he watches Seth take out his phone, how the black tendrils fall in front of his forehead and get in front of his eye, Seth gently nodding his head upwards to get the hair out of his sight - the entire time, Roman can still see the remnants of how bashful he was seconds earlier with the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. And of course, Roman can’t forget about how adorable Seth looks wearing his scarf… he wonders if Seth chose not to wear warm clothes just to snuggle up to him for warmth and wear something of his because he always finds an excuse to wear Roman’s clothes instead of his own. Even though Roman’s clothes don’t swallow him up anymore with his recent weight and muscle gain, he still insists on doing so. Roman isn’t complaining though, it’s just Seth’s way of showing he loves him.

 

“Sir, can I help you find anything?” The barista asks.

“Shit man, sorry.” Roman apologizes. “No, I know what I want - can I get a vanilla latte and a hot chocolate? Both venti? Thanks.”

He pays and then waits for the drinks to be made, pleased at how quickly the both of them came out. Roman gives a thanks and heads back to Seth, handing him his vanilla latte as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Ahh, so overpriced but so worth it for how cold it is outside! Roman might be bundled up but he can still feel the icy chill every now and then - he can’t imagine how Seth feels.

Perhaps proposing at Time Square isn’t such a good idea after all. Especially when he looks out the window and sees the amount of people flocking to it and he knows how much Seth hates people. Roman gnaws at his bottom lip in thought for a few moments as he goes over the options, but Seth interrupts him - thankfully after he makes his decision.

“Babe? What’cha thinking about?”

“You wanna just head back to our hotel?” Roman asks, looking down at him. “We can watch the ball drop from our windows, and it’ll be a lot warmer. You fine with that?”

Seth breathes out a sigh of relief and throws both of his arms up in the air in victory. “Yeees, thank you, non existent God!” He cheers before standing up from the couch, offering his hand to Roman and twiddling his fingers. However, his brightful face falls a little when he looks back to Roman, eyebrows threading together. “Hey, you’re not doing it because of me, right? If you wanna stay down here, we can, I don’t wanna ruin-”

This time, Roman’s the one to interrupt, and he does so by pressing a kiss to the younger man’s lips. It’s quick, but reassures Seth that he’s fine. _They’re_ fine.

“Not ruining anything.” Roman promises. “Besides, I wanna celebrate the New Year with you, not with all of these people. Gonna be dealing with a lot of those tomorrow so let’s take a break from it today.” He chuckles, finally grabbing Seth’s hand to interlock their fingers together. “C’mon, baby boy.”

Seth’s face is all bright smiles again and he kisses Roman’s cheek as they walk out of Starbucks together. “God, I love you.”

“Roman?! Seth?!? Hey, can you guys sign this for-”

“RUN, ROMAN!” Seth exclaims as he tightens his hold on Roman’s hand, racing away from the fan with Roman in tow (trying to run as fast as he can with Seth) as they go off to reach the sanctuary in their hotel room.

Roman’s embarrassed by the yelp he lets out there as well.

* * *

 

 

Seth trades in his hoodie and jeans for a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants with cinched bottoms, happy to be in the warmth of their hotel room again. He loves being in New York City, really! And hanging around Time Square with his boyfriend sounded absolutely romantic… until he realized how _cold_  it was and yeah, he didn’t wear a lot of warm clothes in the hopes Roman would lend a scarf or something and hold onto Seth but he didn’t quite anticipate how cold it was actually gonna be.

At the very least, they got some cool clothes shopping around and ended their night out with hot drinks from Starbucks. Seth leaves the bedroom and joins Roman in the main room, where his boyfriend was currently leaning against the wall and looking out the big, wide window, drinking his hot chocolate. Seth smiles as he looks at Roman from afar, giving his absolutely beautiful body a once over. Strangely enough, Roman isn’t as dressed warm as Seth is now that they’re inside, only wearing a dark blue tanktop and dark blue and white flannel sweatpants. If Seth squints, he swears he sees a bulge in the pocket of those pants but that’s probably the pattern fucking with his eyesight. What do they call that? An optical illusion? But besides that, many of Roman’s bulges are very real, and _very_ hot.

Seth picks up his latte from the island counter before he walks up behind Roman, resting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek before smiling over at him. Roman smiles back, leaning into peck Seth on the cheek before he looks out the window again. Their eyes are drawn to the ball at Time Square, which would be dropped any minute now. There were still five minutes before the start of 2018, and Seth is happy to be spending those last five minutes of this year with the most important person in his life - Roman Reigns.

“It’s so beautiful, even from in here.” Roman comments. “Can’t believe we’ve never done this before.”

“Work’s always got in the way.” Seth says. “I’m glad we didn’t let it stop us this year though.” He smiles and sips his latte, looking over to the other man. “I’ve enjoyed every moment here in New York with you. Shopping, eating, even just walking around, like…” He huffs a breath through his nose as he looks ahead again, setting his latte down on the window sill before laying his head onto Roman’s shoulder. “Doesn’t matter what we do, as long as I know I get to spend it with you.”

Seth can feel Roman’s lips turn up at the corners of his mouth against his head and that makes him smile more, knowing Roman is as happy as he is in this moment. He tried to date other people, fuck other people, but they never made him as happy as Roman did. They didn’t make Seth their first priority, didn’t remember all of Seth’s food orders like Roman does. It’s all of the little things that make Roman Reigns this magnificent human being and the only person Seth could ever see himself having a happy life with.

 

“Remember our first date?” Roman muses aloud.

“Depends on which one you mean.”

“Our _very_  first date.” Roman chuckles. “Before we actually got together? Valentine’s Day in 2013… we spent the weekend together after that one chick bailed on me.”

“She’s still a bitch for doing that to you.”

“But if she didn’t bail, we wouldn’t have spent it together… and I wouldn’t have rimmed you in that bathroom.”

“Changed my life.” Seth nods solemnly. Who knew having a tongue up your asshole could feel so good? Seth knows God isn’t real because if he was, he wouldn’t have made it feel so good to have a dick or a tongue in your butt.

“It was pretty awesome. Especially how cute you got when you got all whiny afterwards because I wouldn’t let you come.”

“I still maintain that it was incredibly rude for you to not let me finish. Pulled a Kanye West on me, bro.”

“Uh. Right. So like, rimming you was awesome but uh…” Roman licks along his lips, a hand sliding into his own pocket. “Um, what I liked more was when I proposed to you.”

“We _totally_  scammed them to get free cheesecake. It was awesome.” Seth chuckles, oblivious to what was going through Roman’s head. Though the cheesecake was just a bonus to hearing all of the lovely words that came out of Roman’s mouth that evening. Every word sounded so real, like Roman really had planned it all out beforehand… so Seth was disappointed when they got back to the hotel room with their free dessert due to their newly engaged status - which was totally fake because at that point, they were just friends with benefits.

Look how far that got, huh?

 

“You’re more awesome.” Roman says. “Even with everything we’ve been through together… the breakup, Hunter, our sexting scandal, all of that, I’d go through all of it again just to be with you.”

Seth blinks a few times when he realizes how sentimental Roman’s words turned out to be, raising his head up from his shoulder to look at him. Believe it or not, Seth is all for the sappy but this came out of _nowhere_  and he wonders if Roman is saying it just to say it or… if there’s something more to these words than Seth knows. Years of being around Roman, Seth can tell (most of the time) what he’s trying to do.

Anyways, Seth is a huge proponent for Roman being sappy with him. And if he puts both of his hands over his heart like they’re two generic love interests in a romance movie, that’s his business. Sappy cliches are fine, Seth thinks, if it’s with the right person.

“You would?” Seth asks softly.

“I would.” Roman replies, looking over to his boyfriend. His dark brown, warm eyes look Seth up and down, taking in how handsome his boyfriend looks at this exact moment before he sets his hot chocolate on the windowsill next to Seth’s drink. “And I’d do it a million times for you.”

Seth’s breath catches and he looks out the window, breathing in through his nose to calm himself down before he deems himself fit enough to give Roman his attention again. Damnit, he’s not gonna cry. Seth Freakin’ Rollins doesn’t _freakin’_ cry, alright? “But why?” He asks, ignoring the way his voice cracks despite him saying only two words. “I know we’ve been over this before, so many times, and I know you love me and I love you so much, but…” He runs his teeth along his bottom lip before shrugging. “I dunno, I guess I just wonder why you even still wanna be with me after all this time.”

“You know it doesn’t annoy me to tell you how much I love you, right?” Roman smiles sweetly. “It’s what I was planning to do tonight anyways.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” He nods. “That’s what this whole night was about - showing you how much I love you and…” Roman’s smile falls as he looks down to his pocket, the hand inside it patting at whatever’s inside it for a few moments as if Roman is contemplating… something, whatever it is. “And… showing you just how _long_  I wanna be with you to do that and that’s forever.”

Seth’s eyebrows knit together and he slightly shakes his head. “Wha-What do you mean, babe?” He asks.

“I mean…” Roman trails off as he gets down on one knee, and it’s then that Seth fully realizes what Roman was _really_ planning to do tonight.

 

“Ohhhh god.” Seth’s voice is shaky and he takes a step back, his eyes widening when Roman pulls the shiny black box from his pocket because that’s definitely a ring box and Roman is on one knee like most people do when they fucking _propose_  and oh my god, he wants to marry Seth and dress up in a nice suit and hold his hand in a nice place telling Seth how much he loves him in front of all their friends and family and-

“You okay?” Roman chuckles nervously, the nervousness etched in the features on his face as well.

“Am I okay? Roman, no, you can’t ask me if I’m okay when you’re… when you’re _proposing_  to me.” Seth takes in a deep breath and looks out the window, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. “I fucking hate you so much right now, I can’t believe I’m gonna cry.”

Roman’s eyes shift back and forth before they narrow in on Seth. “Uh, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.”

“IT’S FUCKING GREAT, ALRIGHT?” Seth exclaims, looking back down to Roman as a few tears cascade down his cheeks. “I-I mean… it’s nice.” He says with a more softer, tolerable voice. “Really nice. You um, do you…” Seth’s hands sort of wave around doing nothing as he tries to find the right motion for it but he can’t so after some time of not getting his point across, he huffs and puts his hands on his hips. “Did you have a speech prepared? Before my weirdness kinda took it off the rails?”

“A little bit of one, it’s not super long or anything.” Roman shrugs. “But I mean, I’d really like to give it to you.”

“Okay.” Seth nods. “Give it to me then.”

Roman smiles, looking down at the box as he opens it to reveal a silver wedding ring that looks like a snake, the snake coiling around a big emerald - his and Seth’s birthstone.

“Oh my god…” Seth holds a hand over his mouth. “You remembered I was a Slytherin!”

Roman bursts out laughing and shakes his head. “Nah, man! Well, yeah, I know you’re a Slytherin but that’s not why I had this ring made for you-”

“It’s custom-made!?”

“Wanted the best for you, babe.”

“Roman, babe, that’s so fucking…” Seth blows out a breath and fans himself a little before crossing his arms over his chest. “No. Your speech. But seriously, that ring is gorgeous as _fuck,_ I’m gonna wear the fuck out of it.”

Roman’s laughter devolves into a soft chuckle and eases out into silence before he finally acknowledges Seth with a nod. “Alright, so… I liked you the first time I even laid eyes on you. I knew that somehow, you were gonna be a big part of my life, whether it was as a friend or… hopefully something more. And then it became something more. Kind of. We were just fooling around at first and experimenting but even then, I felt more connected with you than I ever had with anybody else. And I didn’t wanna do all that with anybody else. Then we got together and it was everything I dreamed of. I never felt so complete in my life, like I finally found my soulmate, you know? And then we broke up-”

“You dumped me.” Seth clarifies.

“My speech, not yours.” Roman reminds him.

“... sorry.”

“Anyways. I dumped you.” Roman smiles a little, obviously not at the fact he dumped Seth but to show he was giving into Seth happily. “And man, those months, those were fuckin’ _rough._ I never stopped thinking about you. Even when I hated you, or wanted to because I couldn’t even find it in myself to hold any strong, negative feelings like that towards you, you were on my mind 24/7. And then we got back together. And we’ve been together ever since and not once has my mind strayed away from the thought of being with you. Even though we argue sometimes or bicker, I know that I’d never wanna leave you or even think about a lifetime without you, with me, like this. Seth, you’re absolutely _everything_  to me and I’m lost without you, babe.” He takes a deep sigh as he finishes to regain his breath, but this also gives Seth the time to reel in his words.

Seth, who has a completely wet face and is clearly touched by every single word that came out of Roman’s mouth. He’d never let anybody else make him feel this way but Roman’s the only person in Seth’s life who’s ever made him cry - tears of sadness, tears of joy, tears of pleasure, there are so many things Roman has seen Seth do that nobody else has had the privilege to see, and vice versa.

Roman is the exception for Seth in a lot of things. It’s not like Seth means for it to be that way. He just absolutely trusts Roman with every fibre of his being, loves him with every one of those fibres too. Just like Seth completes Roman, Roman completes Seth. And Seth doesn’t know what kind of person he’d be today without that beautiful, magnificent, lovely human being that’s known to everybody in this world as Roman Reigns.

 

“You’re the sun that makes me shine. You’re the moon that glows in my heart. You’re my daytime, my nighttime, fuck, babe, you’re my _life._ So knowing all that, what you mean to me… Seth Rollins?” Roman asks. “Will you marry me?”

Seth looks out the window, at everybody in Times Square cheering. The ball hasn’t dropped yet but it’s very close. Not that Seth is even wondering what time it is right now because being proposed to by Roman Reigns is so much better than bringing in the New Year. Well, besides celebrating the New Year with his new _fiancee_ , Roman Reigns.

“Seth?”

“I heard you.” Seth replies, smiling. “I just wanna remember this. All of this. What you just said, where we are, what we’re wearing, everything about this moment.”

In this moment, Seth has never been so happy in his life. Even when he won the WWE World title at Wrestlemania, that pales in comparison to being proposed to by the love of your life. Before Roman, all he wanted was to reach the top of WWE. He wanted to be a star, to travel all over the world and get rich, get famous, get all the chicks. After Roman, well, all he wanted was him. It took him awhile to realize that but once he did, his life got a whole lot better.

Roman is the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

Seth takes a deep breath as he’s done basking in the perfection of this moment and he looks back down to his soon-to-be-fiance, his smile widening as big as it can before he holds out his hand with an excited little laugh. “Alright, man, put that fucking Slytherin ring on me!”

“It’s not Slytherin but… whatever, if it’s Slytherin, it can be Slytherin.” Roman chuckles at his boyfriend’s eccentricity before he easily slides the ring onto his finger. “There you go, Mr. Reigns. We are now officially engaged.”

Seth holds up his hand, twiddling his fingers underneath the light. “Damn, it’s so shiny.”

“And so _expensive._ But you’re worth every penny of it.” Roman tells him as he stands up, suddenly grabbing Seth’s hips to pull their bodies close together. “Now c’mere, give your new fiancee a kiss.”

 

Seth hears the crowd chanting out the window, registering the faint sound of “Ten!” in his ears. Ten seconds until 2018, huh? Right on time! He presses his hands to Roman’s chest, looking out the window. “Nah, let’s save our first kiss as fiancee’s for the New Year.”

**“Nine!”**

“Seeeeth, come on.” Roman whines. “I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

**“Eight!”**

“It was ten seconds.” Seth looks back to Roman with a smirk. “Patience is a virtue.”

**“Seven!”**

_"Fine."_ Roman rolls his eyes dramatically. “It’s your night anyways.”

**“Six!”**

“You know we’re gonna have awesome sex to celebrate this, right?”

**“Five!”**

“Yeah? What’chu lookin’ to do, baby boy?” Roman rolls his lips back, openly checking Seth out.

**“Four!”**

“You.” Seth replies. “In front of a mirror.”

**“Three!”**

“Ooh, baby, I love that.” Roman purrs.

**“Two!”**

“Well, I _love_  you, Roman Reigns.” Seth begins to lean in.

**“One!”**

“And I love you too, Seth Rollins.” Roman leans in at the same time, the both of them meeting halfway right as the ball drops to indicate it’s officially 2018.

 

On 12:00, midnight, January 1st, 2018, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns share their first kiss as a newly engaged couple.


End file.
